decagondndfandomcom-20200213-history
Emilie
Emilie is but a wee lass that occasionally makes adventures for her friends. She specializes in one-shots and quick-shots, not trusting herself with anything more in-depth, and her style of DMing focuses more on letting her players have fun than following strict rules. She has two worlds, Myra and Valain. Myra was created for the sole purpose of destroying it, while Valain exists for Emilie's Deity QSs. Adventures Past, Present, and Future Completed Adventures * Darkness QS. The return of ancient deities thought long-dead causes quite a stir around Valain. * Evil QS. A certain wicked god has wicked ideas. * [http://decagondnd.wikia.com/wiki/Quick-Shots#Order_or_Chaos Order or Chaos QS]. Our heroes choose how to stop a deadly civil war. * Dirge OS. We don't talk about the taxes. This adventure was retired and will never be spoken of again. Just like the taxes. * Crypt OS. Some idiots try to fight some demons. Emilie's very first adventure. It doesn't have a page and will never have a page, because it is not canon. On-going Adventures * Spire OS. The world of Myra has descended into chaos, and some very powerful entities decide to investigate. Planned Adventuress * So Many Demons Q/Os. No more than a concept. Some rather unorthodox players have to deal with the consequences of the Deity QSs as they're "asked" to do a god's dirty work. * Dragon QS. Everyone is dragons. That's it. That's the plot. Characters Emilie has a lot of characters because she is a huge nerd. Many of her characters are short. She is not sure why that is, or what it says about her as a person. * Vel, the crazy, murderous elf with a love of knives. * Diana, the cutest worshiper of Death you ever did saw. * Nicole, the fiercely protective soldier with temper problems. * Sylvie, the cinnamon roll. Too good, too pure. * A number of minor characters. Recurring NPCs A crucial part of Emilie's games are the NPCs. Several of them appear repeatedly to guide the players, or just make snappy comments. * Before Sylvie was a PC, she was but a lowly NPC (though technically, Emilie played her in an OS before she showed up in the Crypt OS as the quest-giver, but details, details). * Darius Cold is a special kind of awful. He is Sylvie's partner in crime. He summoned the players in the Crypt OS and was supposed to make an appearance in the Dirge OS. Perhaps he will show up again. We just don't know. * Del is the elven god of evil, and a great lover of mischief. He shows up in several quick-shots, and as a result of the Order QS, is owed favors by several players. He is scheduled to appear again. * Tira, the elven goddess of chaos, often appears not far behind Del, as where there is evil, there is often chaos. Unless, of course, the evil is lawful. She has offered players rewards and presents on several occasions, including but not limited to her Chaos Knife, and the Cloak of the Perfect Disguise. Category:Dungeon Masters Category:Emilie